My Mission
by ChaoticGraffiti
Summary: A simple Anbu mission, nothing more, nothing less. But when the goal of that mission is to hunt down Akatsuki member, Uchiha Itachi, things are bound to go places Mizuki can not handle. The dangerous game of love versus loyalty, how could this meeting unfold? A threeshot holiday special for Cycles of the Moon. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto franchise, just Mizuki and her family.***

 **Heya,**

 **Welcome to the first chapter of the Cycles of the Moon holiday special!**

 **These are kinda weird length chapters, which I apologize for. I had a busy holiday break, so I had to speed write this story in sections. And then I had to section them and before I knew it it was 2016, so sorry if the content of this story is a bit funky.**

* * *

The constant flutter of snow paints everything outside white. The previously evergreen trees that surround my complex are now packed with snow to hide their bareness. As beautiful as the winter wonderland is, the traditional style of my clan's complex was not the best to combat with the cold. Lit by the small flame in my room, I compile blankets over blankets on my futon, in attempts to keep warm. "This is why I told Father to put in a heating system into this place, but nooooo he just had to stay 'in tradition.' Ugh… Let's see if I have anything warmer to wear." I shuffle to my drawer, dragging the heaps of blankets with me. The metal handle of the box feels like an icicle. _Damn, everything is freezing over, next is going to be me._ After prying my drawer open, I sift through my clothes, tossing the objections to the side. _No, too thin, No, there's a hole. No-wait, what is this?_ At the bottom of my dresser was a black scarf, trimmed with a beautiful crimson. The fabric was soft, thick, and very warm. "I haven't seen this in years! If I remember right, then..." At the end of the scarf is a tag, written in faded black pen is the handwriting of the eight-year old me. "Itachi-senpai: Hope this warms your heart…."I mutter the note. _This is a decade old, surprised its still intact... I was suppose to give this to him as a Christmas present. ...things were so perfect, nothing to worry about… I was such a fool._ The cold splatter of a tear drips down to my wrist. _What…?Crap._ I wipe away the rising tears. "That was the past, I should focus on the future. Besides, if he's not going to get it, then I might as well use it." Wrapping it around my neck, I snuggle comfortably into it, welcoming its warmth. "Ah, much better...Hm?" The pecking of a messenger bird punctuates the air in the room. I open the window, and take the message on its back. My fingers slightly tremble at the cold weather, but none the less once I take the small scroll, the bird flaps its way back the the village. After closing the window, I unraveling the contents, then sink into the mass of cushion piling on my futon. "Anbu mission?! In this weather!? Come on, Lady Hokage!" A knock on my door surprised me, I scramble to sit up properly. "Yes?"

"Mizuki-sama, is everything alright?" One of the maids asks, I must of drawn her to my room from my complaining.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, you may go back to your quarters, keep warm in these conditions." I respond.

"Your consideration is very kind, Mizuki-sama." Her shadow leaves the screen of the door, and I am left alone once again.

"Okay..what else does this say...urgent...immediately...now. Well, I guess I'm the one who signed up for this." I take a moment to change into proper fighting attire, and pack my weapon and traveling pouch. Item after item, my pouches begun to inflate. "...Kunai ...Bandages ...And that should be it" Strapping them in their proper place, I layer my clothing. I put back on my scarf, elbow length gloves and a cloak. Katana at my side, I put on my mask. Carefully placing an "Do not disturb" sign outside my door, I hop out my window, and race my way to the village. The several indents my boots made in the snow made a satisfying crunch as the gates of the village neared. I launch myself over the gate and jump rooftop to rooftop over to the Hokage's office. The window I usually come through is caked shut with snow. _This snow is really starting to annoy me._ I slam my boot down on the snow, making it slide off the slanted roof and down below. Thankfully there is none below. Knocking, I wait for Lady Tsunade with my assignment.

"Good, you're here. Come." She steps to the side and allows me in. Compared to the freezing cold outside, inside is as toasty as an oven. On her desk, Lady Tsunade spreads out a map and points a filed nail at an area far past Kohona. "This is Himura. There are reported sightings of the Akatsuki in this area. With all the snow and harsh temperatures, the people can not afford to move out of the safety of their village. I want you to survey this area and protect it from any potential threats of an attack. You will go under an alias, in order to reduce suspicion. Any questions?"

"Yes, ma'am. Will I be working with a team?"

"Unfortunately no, most of the Anbu suitable for this mission are sent dealing with different threat in our village system. Though I have confidence that you are more than capable to handle this. Anymore questions?"

I bow in respect, "No, Hokage-sama." She hands me the map and sends me off.

"Make sure those people have a safe holiday."

A small nod and I am out the window, launching myself rooftop to rooftop past the gates of Konoha. From today, there are two days until Christmas and nine days until New Years. _This mission couldn't be that long, could it?_ I reconsider the thought. _Looks like I won't be spending my Christmas and New Years with my family...Oh well._

* * *

 **Okay chapter uno, of three done!**

 **Again, sorry for the weird content, but I will be posting the other chapters later today, so look out!**

 **Bye!~ Grai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo,**

 **I hope all of you had a wonderful Christmas, and are having an awesome day as the first day of the New Year!**

 ** **Without further babble, chapter two of this New Years** **Special!****

* * *

Two days later, I finally reach the village. From the view of cliff, just past a forest, the village made quite the impression. It is bustling town, bursting with business. Several two and three stories line up the roads, plenty of advertising kept the streets loud and colorful. For a festive touch, many of the shops put up lights, a cheerful pop of color from the snow covered buildings. "Wow." I mutter to myself. The spirit of this village could compete with that of Konoha, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a knuckle-headed trouble maker around town. _They don't seem to be worried about a threat, heck, if any threat at all… Still, I should check with the village chief._ At the center of the village a large building lined with even more colorful lights stands proud and tall. _I guess that's it._ I quickly make my way to the building, taking caution that no one sees me. Resting on the roof, I stow away my mask and my headband, and change my hairstyle slightly. _Okay, go in, check in, then go out._

I drop down into a bush, then slip into a crowd going past the large building. Sneaking into the entrance, I poke around, trying to find the head office. Though, no matter how many directions you may give me, this building made it impossible to navigate. Over and over again, I end up in the wrong rooms or even dead ends. _How big is this building!? If I get another dead end, then I'm-_ "Woah!"

I turn the corner right into someone. A rather tall someone. I stumble back slightly, then regain my ground. _You idiot, Mizuki! Watch where you are going!_ The individual turns back, face mostly covered by a hood. _Shady..._ Raising my tone to a lighter one, I bow apologetically. "Terribly sorry, sir. I am so clumsy sometimes, I really need to watch where I'm going." I hold my scarf innocently and give a playful smile. "I hope I didn't bother you." I turn to walk away, but an ice cold grip catches my left hand, halting me from moving forward. My instincts kick in, right hand ready at a kunai, hidden under my cloak. I keep my smile and turn back the to man. "Is there something you need, sir?"

"Not me, you. You seem...lost." His voice was familiar and dark, but I couldn't pin point whose it was. No matter who it was, I couldn't trust him.

"Me? Lost? No way, I live here, I know this building like the back of my hand. But you, sir, I haven't seen you around here, you are the one that should be lost." I give a fake giggle.

He doesn't respond. The freezing grip on my arm stays put. Even in the crowd of moving people, we stay anchored to the ground, as if having a staring contest. Finally, he releases me. "...Children, shouldn't be around here." He chuckles quietly at the end of his sentence and continues his way. _He's not safe…_ Just before he is out of reach, I slip a chakra infused tracking bug on him. As I turn away, the mysterious man pauses. _Shoot!_ I slip right into a stairway headed to the top floor. Glancing at my surroundings, I can't sense the man. I lost him. _What is wrong with me… I did that too messily, this is an Anbu mission, Mizuki, focus!_ To my side, a window peers into a rather large room, and alone is a man, in a position much like Hokage. In front of the doors, two guards stand their post.

"I would like to see the chief."

"On what premises?" One of them asks.

I shift my cloak slightly, revealing my Anbu mask and my Leaf headband to them. In a silent agreement, they let me pass. The light of the hallway fades, as the door slides shut. I bow in respect."You requested my village's services."

The man turns his attention to me. He is a rather portly in appearance, wearing a suit that is much too small on him. He squints at me, then frowns. "I indeed asked for protection from Konohagakure, but I was expecting something...ahem...a bit more numerous"

 _Rather rude, aren't we?_ "Sir, Lady Tsunade, herself, sends her regards and assures that my service will be more than efficencent."

"But you are a child, and a woman, no less! How does the Hokage think you can aid us? And it is not 'sir' I am Akiyama Satoshi! Great-great-grandson of Akiyama Kaito, founder of this town" He states proudly.

I can feel a vein rising. My blood begins to boil as I clench my fists. Raising my head, I give the man a strong stare. _This guy's ego is as big as his is wide. Lady Tsunade did not tell me that I was dealing with an idiot!_ "I apologize, Akiyama-sama, but I assure you that I am capable of protecting your town from the Akatsuki threats that you have been having. I have spent four years training under the Anbu to deal with Akatsuki specifically. Now if you still feel that I am not fit for the job, then I can prove you other wise." I pause, then continue to speak before he could ramble anymore nonsense. "I have just came to notify you that I will be staying for the next week or so to monitor and protect the village. Any more questions?"

"Exactly, how old ar- "

I cut him off. "Questions that are relevant to my mission."

He blinks a couple times, then stutters out a response. "No more questions..." He hands me a room key. "On the fourth floor there is a spare room, take it."

I nod."I will take my leave then." I leave the floor in search of the room, after two days of traveling, my feet were starting to ache. My head also ached, not from traveling, but from the stupidity of the so called 'chief' here. _Who on earth claims that one is not fit for a job just because she is woman!? And bloody hell, I am 18, turning 19 in four months! The way he acts as well… and he calls me a child!?_ I find the room, exterior as normal as any of the other rooms here. The room is simple; bed, desk, bathroom, sofa and a balcony. I take a step in and collapse on the sofa. _I can't believe I'm going to spend an entire week receiving orders from that fat idiot!...I need to calm down. Maybe a bath will help…_ I peel off my clothing, and set my scarf on the table. After all the dirt and grime is off, my mind sets on one thing; the bed. _Ha….This is going to be a long week._ Settling under the sheets, I drift to sleep.

* * *

 **I might of just created one of the most punchable characters ever...what did I create?**

 **Oh, well he is more trash than what I originally had in mind, so I guess that's good.**

 **To the next chapta!~Grai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo!**

 **Chapter 3 was quiet the struggle, because... you know I'll let you read and find out what I mean**

 **Go ahead~**

* * *

The next six days, I conduct investigations everywhere; around the borders, shops, and the town hall. Only a few clues that speculate an actual threat. And they all come from the hooded man from the town hall. There are rare occasions that I see him drifting around on the streets. But everytime I get a good trail on him, he always disappears. Follow him around a corner; gone. Tailing him around the borders; gone. Corner him in an alley; gone! I have a for sure instinct that he is or is working with the Akatsuki, all I have to do is catch him. But that man is like a weasel, just slips right by.

"Today is New Year's Eve, huh...My time is almost up… a day or so then I have to go back...with in that time, I have to catch that man." I mumble in my scarf while sitting in a dango shop, keeping an eye on the passing figures outside. _I need a better look._ I leave the shop, and sneak my way to a roof top. Pressing my body against the slanted roof, I become inconspicuous to the people below due to all the snow. From crowd to crowd, I scout for that the man, catching any sights of a hood. And I do. Around a corner, the familiar figure nonchalantly leans against the wall of a shop. A small grin escapes the shield of his hood. A grin towards me.

 _Shoot!_ As fast I can I leave the rooftop, and rejoin the crowd, keeping my head down. _Damn it, did he see me?_ A quick glance and the man is still there. _Should I…? This is my mission._ I follow the crowd towards his direction, staying inconspicuous to the normal eye. Just as I am no less that three feet in front of him he takes off, following the flow of traffic to the ends of the village. But something is different. _He's being sloppy, not trying to get away at all...Tch._ I ready a kunai under my cloak, and push forward, in attempts to catch up to him. However, the crowd keeps me in place, anymore force would break my cover. After several minutes of walking, the man slips into the village exit, and turns to follow the boundaries. _Got you._ I leap into the forest when I get my chance and equip my head band and my mask. Staying in the shadows of the snowy trees, I trail him. For another five minutes, I trail him all the way up the cliff which I started at. As one of the highest peaks in the village, the night's moon glistens against the snow, illuminating the darkness. The only thing missing; the man. _Don't tell me I lost him again…!_

A quiet rustle behind me, picks up my attention. My grip on the kunai tightens, bringing it closer to my body. The rustling gets louder almost to the point of it- _Now!_ I raise my kunai behind me, aiming it towards whatever is behind me. Flesh, metal, or some sort of object. That is what my blade should of hit, but instead; nothing. Nothing, but air. _This is not right, I sensed a strong chakra coming at me...Wait, damn it!_ I slash my kunai behind me, but, as I thought, someone catches my hand. I send my elbow into his chest, and at lighting speed, I am caught again. A voice I am all too familiar with speaks into my right ear. "Following people is rude, you know."

In response to his comment, I simply stomp on his foot, releasing his grasp. Taking the chance of freedom, I launch myself onto an opposite branch. In exchange for my kunai, I ready my sword in my hands. I infuse my katana with my lightning chakra as the man reveals himself. Uchiha Itachi. _How did I not realize it was him..!_

"Well, we meet yet again...child. Tell me, since when have you become so playful like that?" Referencing to my faked persona back in the town hall.

Rule number one of Anbu, never give any information of your mission. Sparking with electricity, I lauch at Itachi, blade aimed at his shoulder. His body slacks, then goes in a puff of crows. My katana is stuck in the dissipating body of the clone, before I could even think about pulling it out, a much larger hand pins me to a tree. Just like last time. My katana buries itself in the snow below us.

"Do not act like you do not know me, Mizuki. Out of all people, I know you the best."

I stay quiet under my mask, thinking of a way to...kill Itachi. That was my mission.

"This quiet treatment of yours is quite...infuriating, hm?" His long fingers hook under my mask, and move it to the side, revealing my stone hard glare. He steps between my legs, rendering any kicks useless. "Life as an Anbu, huh? I suppose my where abouts is part of your mission. Or should I say, was." _What do I do...Crap. I can't play this game any much longer._ "I was not going to hurt any of these people. I'm not going to ask who or why you were sent here. All I want to know is why you are not talking to me. " When I still don't respond, he jerks my chin to look at him. The distance between us; no more than a few centimeters."Mi-zu-ki."

I bite my lip. _Nothing can get me out of this, not even Hanketsu._ My heart pounds itself in my chest, ready to burst out. The ever increasing rate of my heart, arises a strong blush to my face.

"That was the last straw." Itachi closes the gap between us, his lips meeting mine. It shatters my glare, my whole body tenses up. His non-restraining hand leaves my chin and travels to my back. Even through my cloak I could feel his icy touch, making my back arch forward. His body presses against mine, pushing me to be vulnerable to only his kisses. By the time he pulls back, I am out of breath, my eyes feel cloudy and dazed. Every muscle in my body has soften. "Willing to talk now?"

I muster up the sense to smirk."Not even close."

"Then I'll just have to do that again, hm?" He releases the grip on my hands, and they travel around his neck.

I tilt my head and keep as little space between us as possible. "...Maybe."Behind us, the town cheers as a bell goes off. I smile. "Happy New Year." Finally closing that lingering space, we delve into another passionate kiss. Forgetting about the cold. Forgetting about Akatsuki. Forgetting about Anbu. Forgetting about the world. All that matters in this moment is us. _There is no better way to spend the holidays than this._

The next morning, I wake up in my bed. Itachi right next to me still sound asleep. What happened last night I couldn't remember, it was all like a dream. Shifting to sit up, I hear a low rumble from Itachi. "Mn, stay."

"Itachi...It's morning." I smile and play with the ends of his hair as he slowly wakes up. In the back of my mind I know this is wrong. _I am an Anbu. He is an Akatsuki. We are suppose to kill each other, no-_ I shake my head and slip my legs off the bed, checking what time it was. _I have to check in with Akiyama-sama in an hour._ Just as I am about to get out, two arms wrap around my waist. "Itachi, come on..." I place a hand over his arm. "You know...We are playing a dangerous game..."

"Mn... I know. We are dangerous people." _True…_

"Though I think I have completed my mission, hm? I neutralized the threat of the village."

"Only you, Mizuki..."

"Let me go, I have to get ready to check with the village chief."

"Fine..."

After taking a shower and gathering my cloak, I walk back to the bed for my hair bands. "Ne, I'll be back soon."

Still in bed, Itachi motions me closer. Falling for the trick, he pokes my forehead and laughs. "Okay."

"Meanie." I pout, rubbing my forehead. After I leave the room, I once again struggle in the ever so crowded hallways. Two guards once again stand their post, standing as still as statues. They recognize me, and let me through. Akiyama _-sama_ is at is desk as normal, but this time, he looks rather afraid to see me. "Akiyama-sama, I have found Akatsuki activity around your village. Though, I am pleased to report that I was non-threatening to the safety of the people, and the activity was neutralized."

"V-very well. On the behalf of the village I would like to thank you and Konohagakure for your assistance. And I would like to...apologize for my behavior last week. It was...not professional, and you indeed did prove me wrong."

"Your apology is considerate. I will leave village by the afternoon. Good day." I return to my room to find that Itachi is gone. I feel my heart sink a little, but not surprised. _He is an Akatsuki after all...He could of at least said goodbye though._ In his place, is a sleeping black weasel with a note. "To Mizuki: A late Christmas present. Thank you for the scarf." I mumble. _My scarf!_ Its usual place on the table was empty. I sigh and pet the small weasel. "Well then… I guess it's just you and me huh?"

* * *

 **Okay for clarification, what they did last night is up the imagination. My interpretation of what they did was nothing sexual at all, but feel free to fill in the blank with what ever you seem fit.**

 **I do not usually put anything too explicit in my stories, and this is no exception.**

 **Besides the serious note, I apologize for the funky content, these past weeks have been very weird.(I will not even start)**

 **Anyhow byebye!~Grai**


End file.
